Chrimsomnia, Young love, and the Beacon stone
by Noko12
Summary: Ash followed the injured scream deeper into the Inn. Who is yelling out in pain and will Ash reach them in time? Also when Ash's friends Dawn and Brock are kidnapped, will he and Pikachu be able to muster the courage to save them? Lastly Will Ash and Dawn ever come to terms with their feelings for each other?
1. The Beacon Stone

**I realized I made the last chapter very wordy and overly complicated, sorry about that, I try to get the point alot faster in this one. I hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 2: Chrimsomnia, Young love, and the Beacon stone.

Ash turned around and summed up all he saw in one word, "wow". The walkway opened up into a large round room with forklifts scattered all around it. Two unfinished buildings oddly leaned up against each other in the middle of the room. Shards of small glowing rainbow-colored glass littered the ground.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out urgently, to get Ash's attention.

A ray of light shined through the acrylic dome highlighting a wolf Pokemon with crimson fur. It was struggling in the center of the room trying to keep the buildings from falling!

"Oh no, hold on!" Ash yelled, sprinting forward to help the wounded Pokemon.

"Halt, I can handle this on my own." The wolf Pokemon spoke in a proud female voice that masked fear. Ignoring her orders, Ash picked up speed and shoved into the wolf from the side.

The shove freed the wolf from the two towers as Ash and her managed to tumble away from the falling wreckage.

"That was close, you okay?" Ash asked the wolf Pokemon.

"Thank you, I am in debt to you child, my name is Chrimsomnia". She replied blushing.

"Chrimsomnia." Ash sounded out her name as the wolf leaped through an open window on the right side of the room, disappearing into the darkness of the storm.

"Hey wait!" Ash ran after Chrimsomnia but she was gone. He tried to catch up to her but he lost her in the drenched, slippery forest.

Then he wandered around trying to retrace his steps. Using a carving knife he marked an "X" on one of the trees as a landmark. After passing by the same tree twenty times he eventually found himself on a cobblestone path leading into a small village.

At that moment a large man in a dark blue jumpsuit dashed up to him with two familiar people following closely behind.

"Ash!" Brock and Dawn called to him excitedly in unison. "How did it go?" Ash now covered in rain, scratches and mud looked at them annoyed.

"Just peachy." He commented sarcastically. He then quickly apologized afterwards.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really confused right now." Ash responded, looking downwards.

"It's okay, Ash" Dawn said awkwardly. She had a crush on Ash for a while but did not know how to go about it. Every single time she tried to pry at his feelings he always seemed distant. She shrugged this off and decided not to bring it up now.

Ash, Brock, Dawn and the stranger began to walk down a cobblestone trail lined with emerald palm trees in silence. The sun rose up over them as the storm clouds disappeared. After he had calmed down, Ash gave them the summary on what had happened.

The adult in the sweatsuit stepped very close to Ash in interest.

"Did you just say Chrimsomnia?" He asked Ash.

Ash took two steps away from him in surprise.

"Yeah I...I did," Ash said jumping backwards just now realizing the man. "Who are you?" Taking a closer look Ash realized the man had brown eyes and jet-black spiky hair. He laughed heartily in response to Ash's question.

"Excuse me dude, it seems that I have not quite introduced myself." He apologized. "Hiya! I'm Luke, the Yentrel City Gym Leader!".

Apparently Luke had just returned from Orange Island when he met Dawn and Brock on a trail outside his town.

"Oh, I'm Ash, one of the best Pokemon trainers in the world!" Ash bragged. Brock and Dawn rolled their eyes comically in response.

"Right…." Luke answered back skeptically, Even though Ash came across as cocky and immature, Luke could sense something interesting about him.

The four of them all sat down at a outdoor diner in the shade of a jungle green awning. Brock ordered spicy rice balls for the whole table. Ash sure was happy to hear that, but he had other things on his mind like Chrimsomnia and his Gym Battle.

"Sorry for startling you earlier." Luke apologized rubbing the back of his head chuckling. "It's just that during my travels on Orange Island I saw a pokemon just like the one you described."

Luke then looked straight up at the sky and mumbled something under his breath "if memory serves right, Chrimsomina rescued me from falling from a mountain when I was out climbing, she vanished afterwards."

"Whoa". Ash said astounded.

" Yeah." Dawn and Brock added afterward.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed.

Brock then threw up a question for Luke, "I've never heard of a Pokemon named Chrimsomnia, is it legendary?"

"The Pokemon Chrimsomnia is in fact a legendary Pokemon but there is little known about it." "The small handful of the few people who find out about Chrimsomnia overlook it because they believe that it only has the ability to keep people awake. "Some others," the word "others" sounded strained, "try to capture Chrimsomnia to find Lawakien." (Pronounced: La- wake- ian)

"Who's Lawakien?" Dawn asked.

Lawakien is Chrimsomnia's brother." Luke explained.

"Okay, okay this is too much information for today, could you just text this to me later?" Ash asked Luke while scarfing down his riceball.

Luke groaned, he was very annoyed, nonetheless he smirked at Ash's boldness. "Sure".

(Lawakien and Chrimsomnia's story) As by Text.

From Luke: The myths say that 945 years ago two wolf type Pokemon, an older sister and a younger brother roamed free over the earth protecting and caring for Pokemon. Chrimsomnia thwarted the plans of poachers and Pokemon hunters by incinerating their snares with her flames. while Lawakien created shelters for abandoned and injured Pokemon with unbreakable ice that he could change the temperature of. Thanks to these two wolves the evil plans of hunters never came to past. Until, a giant group of Criminals joined together to capture Lawakien. Using him they lured Chrimsomnia to an abandoned mining site. Where they set up to capture her. Despite being outnumbered by Pokemon hunters Chrimsomnia managed to defeat them and rescue her brother. Chrimsomnia later realized that her brother Lawakien was not healed enough to care of the other Pokemon and the hunters would soon return. In response, Chrimsomnia created a hidden temple unbeknownst to the hunters as a safe-house. Lawakien eventually became stronger than he had ever been before and developed an ability slightly similar to Jirachi's. Lawakien could enter people's dreams and turn them into a reality. Lawakien decided that the world was full with Pokemon in need. So he set out on a journey for Kanto. Chrimsomnia created a distress signal in the shape of a pillar that only reacts to their touch. In case she ever needed his help.

"So Pokemon Hunters try to capture Chrimsomnia and force her to send a signal out, so they can capture Lawakien..." Dawn guessed.

"Go on." Luke encouraged.

"Then, once they have Lawakien they plan to use him to make their sinister dreams a reality." Dawn concluded nervously.

"Bingo!" Luke boomed laughing wildly as the sun began to sink below the horizon.

"Anyways that's not a present problem, how about that gym battle Ash?"

"It's getting a little late how bout tomorrow?" Ash answered gazing up at the cold navy blue sky.

Dawn, Brock and Ash slept in a yellow Pokemon center that night. The next day they woke up quickly on a cloudy day (7pm).

"All right!" Ash leaped out of the Pokemon center and onto the rocky path. "My gym battle is today, I can't wait!" Ash had already defeated seven other gym leaders (Roark, Gardenia, Maylene,Crasher Wake, Fantina, Byron and Candice, and this was the last one!) "Do your best buddy!" Ash encouraged Pikachu.

"Pika!" the yellow mouse yelled back happily. "Wait up Ash!" Dawn and Brock called out as they tried to catch up to him.

They all joined together and jogged to the Yentrel gym for Ash's last gym badge. Just then a blackout hit the city and a rusted armored truck pulled up in front of Ash. Two men in red pirate uniforms pulled Dawn and Brock into the truck and sped off.

"Who are they? We have to save them!" Ash yelled ahead to the Luke who was just ran along the path to meet him. A Jolteon stood beside him. "Jolteon, use thunderbolt!" Luke commanded. The bolt barely missed the truck by a foot, creating a massive pothole in the road. "Dawn, Brock!" Ash called after them and growled in anger at those who took his friends.

"Ash, I need you to listen up to what I am going to tell you." Luke mentioned to him glancing around warily. "Your friends, Dawn and Brock have been kidnapped by an organization called NIGHTMARE." "I assume they overheard our conversation and their leader thinks Dawn or Brock knows the path to where Lawakien is.

"Luke." Ash told him. "I want you to know that you can't convince me to abandon them I-". Luke cut him off with a raise of his hand.

"You'll need this." He tossed him a fire-red ruby. "This is a Beacon Stone the closer you get to Chrimsomnia the brighter it glows." "Find her and she will guide you." Ash took it, glanced at it for a moment and placed then it inside his front pocket.

"Thanks Luke!" Ash told him. Luke just shrugged his shoulders and told him to get going. Ash and Pikachu sprinted off to stop Phantom and find his friends. He worried for them. In the back of his mind however was most worried about Dawn, and if he would ever be able to tell her how he felt about her.

Thanks for reading, I will have the next part really soon, sorry for the wait. Will Chrimsomnia reappear again? Will May get a cameo in this story? Will she!? Why am I asking you? I already know lol! Just kidding, anyway, tell me what you think and stay tuned!


	2. An Old Friend

**Thanks for reading!**

Previously: Ash's friends Dawn and Brock were kidnapped by a group called Nightmare. After getting the beacon stone from Luke, Ash sets off with Pikachu to find Chrimsomnia and save his friends.

Chapter Three: An old friend.

Ash and Pikachu traveled down the grassy plain, gradually getting farther and farther away from Yentrel city. They used the stone as a compass to find Chrimsomnia. About five minutes later Ash came across her near a crystal clear pond.

"I assumed you have already received the Beacon Stone, yes?" Ash, surprised at her comment said "how did you know?"

"I created the stone, I gave it to Luke after we met on MT. Coronet." "I told him to give it to someone he trusted if trouble were to arise." "Now that you are here I can only assume the worst: Phantom has returned for my brother." Chrimsomnia looked downwards in despair not expecting Ash to help her.

"Lawakien," Ash reminded himself. "Well we better get going if we are going to stop them, where to first?"

"This ordeal does not concern you, and you would still help me?" Chrimsomnia was shocked at Ash's willingness to help out.

"I guess you are right, technically I could just save Dawn and Brock and leave Lawakien but, if any person or Pokemon is in trouble I will do everything I can to help them!" Ash replied happily.

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse added joyfully in agreement.

"Ash... thank you." Chrimsomnia smiled at him appreciatively blushing again.

"Okay, first we need to head to the Yentrel library." Chrimsomnia told Ash. "In there is a book that will lead us to him, it is called The Legends Of Old. "

"All right, let's get going!" Ash yelled determined. Ash rode through the field on Chrimsomnia's back heading for the library.

On the way there Ash asked Chrimsomnia a question. "Hey, why do we need the book to find Lawakien, if you can just send a signal to him?"

"Normally I would use the temple to signal my brother but..." She took a painful pause and then continued, "My temple is surrounded by Pokemon poachers, I can't even get close to it." A look of sadness passed across her face.

"Don't worry Chrimsomnia, we'll find a way to fix this, I promise." Ash told her.

They approached the limestone library building and Ash hopped off of Chrimsomnia's back. They walked inside through the double glass doors.

Inside were countless books stacked into unstable towers. They covered just about the whole length of the room. The hardwood floors were cracked and turning a rotten yellow. "What happened to this place?..." Ash was going to ask Chrimsomnia when a familiar voice called out his name.

"Hey, Ash!" Standing about twelve feet away in a light olive green vest, olive green bandana and black shorts smiling at him was May, a Pokemon Coordinator, and one of Ash's best friends.

Well, looks like May got that cameo. Lol. Thanks for reading the next chapter! I appreciate it a ton! Will Ash be able to find and save his friends and Lawakien? Will having May around open Ash's eyes up to how Dawn feels about him? Or will May ruin the relationship between them both? To be continued! The next one will be up really soon!


	3. The Legends of Old

Previously: Dawn and Brock were kidnapped by a evil group called: Phantom. After getting the beacon stone from Luke, Ash sets off to find Chrimsomnia. Chrimsomnia tells him that they must find a book called "the Legends of Old." After heading to the library which holds the book, Ash meets up with May, a long-time friend of his.

Sorry I took so long to post this one. I hope you like it!

Chapter four: The Legends of Old.

"May! What are you doing here?" Ash asked her excitedly.

"I came here for a contest, but I ended up having to chase my Blaziken here instead." She told him exhausted.

"Ah, I see." Ash replied.

May introduced herself to Chrimsomnia and got caught up to speed.

"Dawn and Brock were kidnapped? That's terrible!"

"Yeah." Ash sadly agreed.

"We'll find them, let's go!" May shouted joyfully as she ran off down a corridor into darkness.

"Hey wait up!" Ash exclaimed. "You don't even know where we're going!" Ash and Chrimsomnia took off running after May trying to avoid the books scattered on the ground.

"Hey guys, I found it!" May playfully waved a book at them.

The text: "The Legends of Old" was written on the cover.

"That's great." Ash responded nearly out of breath.

"You should read it together, I can't go with you just yet." Chrimsomnia urged them. They both hesitated for a little while. "I trust you, go on." She said grinning at them.

May opened up the book and Ash stood on her right side looking in. A ray of blue light sprung from the pages. Glowing blue Starlys (small bird Pokemon with orange beaks) shot out from the book and flew around the room leaving trails of white stars behind them .

The birds flew up to the open glass skylight as a magical force lifted Ash and May off the ground.

"Whoa!" Ash blurted out. "This is... awesome!" He and May tumbled through the air laughing and grinning at each other.

Chrimsomnia looked up at them with a smirk. "Follow the birds, they will guide you to the River of Fire." she told them as they swirled out through the skylight.

Ash and May rocketed through the air over rivers, lakes and grassy plains as they approached the River of Fire.

While they were soaring through the sky May turned to Ash and blatantly asked him, "So… are you dating anyone yet?"

Ash looked at her skeptically, "What kind of question is that?" He paused for a moment and then added, "I'm in love…with battling."

"Not in love with anybody in particular, maybe a girl?" May asked.

"Nope."

May rolled her eyes and gave Ash a mid-air shove sending him wobbling backwards.

"Hey!" He retorted.

"Stop playing around, Ash Ketchum!" She yelled. "You love Dawn. Admit it!"

"Fine, I do!" He admitted, turning away bashfully.

May did a floating somersault in celebration. She laughed loudly and her voice echoed through the hills. Then she took a long pause and looked up at him.

"I knew it, now do yourself and Dawn a favor and tell her!" May commanded. Her voice cracked as tears fell from her eyes.

"May, what's wrong?" Ash wondered.

May looked away and refused to talk to him.

They floated on in silence until they landed on a dry stretch of black molten rock with a long stream of lava that flowed across the surface. Ash sidestepped a herd of Charmander as they dashed around his feet.

They had arrived at the River of Fire.

To be continued! Will they ever find Lawakien? What's wrong with May? Will Ash ever stop being dense? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and thanks for the support, I really appreciate it! You are all awesome! Also a big thank you to "espeon44" and "kingofclan" for following me and my stories! Stay Tuned!


	4. The River of Fire

Previously: After Ash and May find the "Legends of Old" they follow Chrimsomnia's orders to travel to the River of Fire. On the way there May and Ash get into an argument over whether he likes Dawn or not. After admitting that he does, May celebrates, but then cries urging Ash to tell Dawn. As they arrive at the river what does this adventure hold in store for them next?

Chapter 5: The River of Fire.

"It's so hot, why would she lead us to such a dangerous place?" Ash wondered, wiping sweat from his forehead.

May ignored Ash and opened up the "Legends of Old." The pages flashed an intense red. Words began to appear on the page and re-arrange themselves into four lines.

The Four Lines:

Follow the River of Fire it shall lead you to the lost brother.

He dwells within a temple like no other.

A hero's heart shall be melted and the ice shall break away.

Turned into an relic and ready for a new day.

"What do you think it means?" Ash asked May.

"Not sure, but the first line is pretty obvious." May replied rudely.

"Yeah, we need to head to the nearest restaurant and eat a three-course meal." Ash ventured trying to get her to cheer up.

May laughed and gave him a playful shove. "Nice try Ash, let's go."

They followed the stream of lava across the bedrock, narrowly avoiding jets of lava and bursts of hot steam. Eventually they passed from the surface of the volcano onto a trail of gravel.

A teal temple slowly rose over the horizon. "This has to be the place we have been looking for!" May pointed out. "He dwells within a temple like no other, this is a temple of ice!"

All that was left of the temple were two thin pillars placed on a wide square of glistening frozen marble. As soon as they passed by the twin pillars a chilly breeze began to blow in their direction. Cracks began rippling across the surface of the ice. Thin streams of water spread out across the marble. All of the streams met in the center, pointing to a Pokemon with turquoise fur and a barbed tail.

As they approached the wolf, his eyelids flew open and he sprung to life, leaping through the air to land in front of them, then he spoke.

"Greeting travelers, You must have come a long way to see me, I am Lawakien."

To be continued! Sorry this one was a bit short. What is Lawakien like? Is Phantom hot on his trail? Will Ash ever get that gym badge? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and thanks for the support, I extremely appreciate it! You are all spectacular! Also a big thank you to "Cutesaralisa" for following my story! Stay Tuned! The next one will be longer, I promise!


	5. Lawakien and The Blood-Red Phantom

Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy. It's technically longer than the last one, lol. Thanks alot to anyone who reads and follows these stories! You guys/girls are the best! I hope you enjoy.

Previously After arguing about Dawn. May and Ash made their way across the river of fire on their way to Lawakien. What will they find at his temple made of ice?

Chapter Six: Lawakien

The regal ice wolf gave them the once over with his cold blue eyes. "Ash and May I presume?"

They both had surprised looks on their faces as Lawakien continued to speak. "If you are wondering why I know your names, a Staravia recognized you on your way here and sent a message to me. No matter how far you traveled, I want you to know that I will not help you."

Ash stepped forward frustrated, they hadn't come all this way to be turned down.

"Come on Lawakien, we haven't even told you why we came here please hear us out." Ash pleaded.

Lawakien glared at Ash with cold eyes. "I have already told you that I will not help, I can sense now that Nightmare is on their way here to attempt to destroy my domain." Lawakien had a weary air to his voice, this had happened many times before. "If you wish not to be involved in this I suggest you leave." He finished. At a closer look Lawakien's once radiant, cobalt-blue fur had faded into an old matted grey. Lawakien was weakening from these encounters with Nightmare, and if Ash didn't step in this could be the end of him.

The sound of heavy tanks rolled over the hills from nearby.

"I'm am not leaving no matter what you say Lawakien, Nightmare has my friends and if they capture you here it is all over." Ash responded. A look of fire passed through his eyes, He would not be denied. Lawakien was shocked by Ash's stubbornness.

"I'm not leaving either." May spouted bravely, joining Ash's side.

Large camouflage tanks moved into view steadily getting closer to them. The cover of the tank unscrewed itself and a man wearing a blood red pirate's hat emerged from it.

It was Phantom, the pirate who tried to manipulate Manaphy's power to raise the Temple of the Sea to take over the world.

Chapter Seven: The Blood-Red Phantom

Ash and May were taken over by a mix of surprise and anger. "Phantom, I thought you were in jail!" Ash yelled out in disbelief. Phantom recognized the young trainers and scowled at them.

"Well if it isn't the brats who spoiled my plans to become the king of the world." He remarked as he stepped down from his tank onto the grassy plain. "Ash and May was it? I promise you will fail this time."

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" Ash retorted.

"This!" Phantom blurted out as he flipped a switch on a remote hidden behind his back.

A net sprung from the cannon on Phantom's tank and launched itself at them. Ash instinctively rolled to the side but Lawakien, May and Pikachu were not fast enough and were caught by the net and then jolted by an electric shock.

"I've got to learn to shut my mouth" Ash muttered to himself.

"Guys, are you okay?" He yelled out of concern.

"Pika!" Pikachu warned Ash to step back. Phantom hefted a rocket launcher over his shoulder.

"Ash, you may have thwarted me in the past, but this is the end for you." Phantom said. A bead of sweat dropped down Ash's forehead as he turned to run.

"Good riddance!" Phantom screamed as he pulled the trigger letting loose a string of missiles heading straight for Ash. He braced himself, closed his eyes and hoped for the worst.

Will Ash surrive the barrage of missiles? Will he save his friends and the world from Phantom? Will Ash muster the courage to confess to dawn? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Once again thanks for reading!


	6. Nothing without Pokemon?

Previously: Ash and May reunite with their arch nemesis Phantom. With Lawakien refusing to help them as well it looks like nothing good has come of this meeting. As Phantom opens fire on Ash after trapping his friends, he prepares for the worst.

Thanks for reading! We are almost halfway through the story, thanks for supporting it! At first I wasn't sure if I was going to write this story. I really appreciate the views, follows and favorites! Also don't worry about Dawn she will be coming back soon!

Chapter 8: Nothing without Pokemon?

Right before impacting, the missiles opened up to reveal flash bombs. Ash was blinded by the brilliant burst of light and was left lying on the ground. After his eyesight had returned he noticed that everyone was gone. He was left alone and clueless, sitting on the ice where Lawakien once stood. A heavy rain began to pour down, he tried to stand but a sharp jolt of pain shot through his right leg. Ash laid there for a while in the pouring rain. Suddenly a blurred figure swooped down on him, picked him up and headed toward the nearest Pokemon Center. She placed him down on a hospital bed and covered him with a light blue fleece.

"You look pretty beat up," Nurse Joy ventured laying a white towel on his forehead. "It's a good thing your friend told me about you, otherwise..." She cut off.

"What do you mean my friend?"

"The red wolf, she was the one who brought you here." Nurse joy answered running her hands through the sink's water.

As if on cue, Chrimsomnia strolled into the room and looked at Ash with a worried expression.

"Chrimsomnia, where is everyone?" Ash asked her.

"Phantom has my brother and your friends." She answered back depressed.

"Well we have to save them! Let's get out into the town and see if we can find any help stopping Phantom." He responded determined.

Ash dizzingly hopped up from bed and strolled over to grab his vest, a yellow piece of paper fell out of the pocket.

"You shouldn't be moving around you need to rest!" Nurse Joy warned him.

Ash, focused on the paper picked it up and read from it:

"To Ash, It seems it is over for you! I have your friends and all of your Pokemon. You have no chance of stopping me now. With your Pokemon you may have stood a chance but without them you are nothing.

\- Phantom

Ash sat back down on the bed losing his determination. "Maybe… he's right."

"No, you're wrong." A voice responded from the doorway.

Ash looked up and standing in the doorway was his rival Paul.

Why is Paul, Ash cold-hearted rival at the pokemon center? Will Ash ever see his friends again? Lastly will Ash overcome one of his biggest trials and save the world? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Unexpected Encouragement

I'm back! Lol sorry for the long hiatus guys, I've been working on a lot of things! I appreciate the support, it means a lot! Without a further ado here is Chapter 9!

Chapter 9: Unexpected Encouragement.

Paul walked closer to Ash's infirmary bed,

"You're wrong Ash, after all you were the person who changed my mindset about life."

Paul looked down at his feet as he spoke with regret.

"I treated Chimchar so poorly because I assumed that Pokémon battles were all about winning."

"After you took Chimchar under your wing, evolved him, and defeated me with Infernape, I realized just how wrong I was."

"Paul." Ash responded shocked at his words.

"Pokémon battles are a relationship between Pokémon and trainer, both sides need to be strong and trust in each other." Paul continued.

"On that day, it wasn't just Infernape or your team of Pokémon that defeated me… it was you as well Ash."

"You are strong, matter of fact you're stronger than you even know."

Tears streamed down Ash's face.

"What am I doing sitting around here moping? My friends need me." Ash thought to himself.

He rolled out of bed and stood up unsteadily, Paul balanced Ash against his shoulder.

"Thanks Paul, for everything" Ash said.

"No." Paul replied.

"Thank you Ash."

Paul flashed him a smile as he helped Ash out the door of the Pokémon Center. With that they began their journey to save their friends and stop Phantom.

Will Paul and Ash be able to defeat Phantom? Will Ash ever see Dawn again and be able and confess to her? (Yes I haven't forgot about that) :) Lastly will Ash overcome one of his biggest trials and save the world? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	8. It's always the climb

Chapter 10: It's Always The Climb.

Ash and Paul noticed that the Phantom's tanks had left a trail through the now dried mud. It led them to a rocky limestone cliff about 150 feet high.

"He's probably up there" Ash said. "Starpator go uh… oh right." Ash remembered that Staraptor was taken by Phantom.

"Lets use Torterra to climb the mountain" Paul suggested.

Ash kindly shrugged his idea off and glared up the mountain.

"No, how about we climb on our own, I want to prove something to Phantom.

Paul gave Ash a begrudging smile. "Always have to do things the hard way, don't you?"

Ash grinned widely, "That's the only way to get stronger right?"

"Right!" Paul replied.

With that they began climbing, gradually getting higher and higher up the mountain. About 100 feet up sweat began to drip down Ash's forehead and sting his eyes. For a second he couldn't see, lost his footing and began to fall. Paul reached out to him and managed to grab Ash's vest to stop his descent.

"That was close." Paul gasped out of breath.

Riiiiiiiip.

Ash vest tore in half and slipped out of Paul's grip.

"Ash!" Paul screamed as his friend hurtled at a breakneck pace towards the rocky floor.

Ash closed his eyes and took a moment to think about his friends. Dawn, Brock, May, Luke, Pikachu and the rest of his team.

I'm sorry guys, and Dawn and Pikachu, I'm sorry the most.

The powerful wind beat against Ash's face as the ground approached, and then everything went black.

Will Ash survive? (Maybe) :)

Will he ever see Dawn again and be able and confess to her? (Yes I haven't forgot about that) Lastly will Ash and Paul overcome one of their biggest trials and save the world? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	9. I'll fight with you! (revised)

Sorry I've been gone like forever lol (Fanfiction hiatuses, am I right lol.) Seriously though, I'm committed to finishing this story. So let's go!

Chapter 11: I'll fight with you!

Thump.

A ghastly sound echoed throughout the mountain range. Ash felt himself floating through the- air. Someone was holding him up.

"Now that's not very nice, leaving without notifying me." Said that same someone.

It was Chrimsomnia, clinging to the face of the mountain with ease, holding Ash up by his sleeve.

"Chrimsomnia! Wow you really have a knack for saving people from falling from mountains don't you?" Ash joked, sweat spilling down his forehead.

"You're joking now, but I can tell you were really scared a moment ago." She replied glaring at him.

"I was not!" Ash blurted indignantly.

Chrimsomnia opened up her paw and sent Ash plummeting down the mountain, this time screaming out loud.

"Okay, I was scared! I'm even more scared now! Help!" He exclaimed, flailing his arms.

Chrimsomia rushed vertically down the mountain and scooped him up in her paw.

"I thought so." She retorted, grinning widely.

Ash grinned too, then he felt his stomach lurch upwards, wind whistling through his ears as Chrimsomnia carried him and Paul to the top of the mountain, then set them down gently.

"You know," Chrimsonia said glancing at the both of them with tears in her eyes, "It's okay to want to do things on your own sometimes, but never forget that you have friends who are there for you… and will fight with you."

A wind rippled past them as they both reflected on her words.

"I'm sorry Chrimsomnia." Ash and Paul said realizing they had hurt her.

"It's okay you two." Chrimsonia wiped her eyes.

"I mean, I'd expect this from Paul, given we just met and his personality/reputation but not you Ash." She quipped giving a wry smile.

Ash burst out laughing, Paul frowned but in his mind he couldn't help admitting there was some truth to what she said.

Eventually he laughed as well, smiling genuinely.

After a while, the three of them turned to face a giant obsidian dome plastered with glossy solar panels. The Words 'Phantom's Base!' were painted on the front on the dome. There was one entrance in the front and a large smoke stack on the roof that read 'Enter here if you wish to face defeat'.

"Alright he's too confident, time to shake things up." Paul offered looking over at Ash and Chrimsomnia.

They all nodded to each other. Ash then stepped forward.

"Let's go!" He commanded confidently.

They rode on Chrimsomnia's back as she glided up the dome and down into the smoke stack protecting them with her fiery aura.

Will they stop Phantom?

Will Ash ever see Dawn again and be able and confess to her? (Yes I haven't forgot about that) Lastly will Ash overcome one of his biggest trials and save the world? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
